


Sharing is Caring

by D3rpD3rp



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, but there's not enough Ohmtoonz, idk how the fuck this shit works!, literally no plot, so eh yeah here goes nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3rpD3rp/pseuds/D3rpD3rp
Summary: This is the cheesiest shit I've ever laid my eyes on.





	

Being in a relationship usually means many things such as; Eating together, sleeping together and doing chores together, so in general just sharing belongings and space 24/7. Just like roommates people have to respect each other and mostly just keep their own stuff on their side of the shared space - this couple though was an exception.  
Luke and Ryan had only been together for a little over a month now but since their relationship only grew from a great friendship to an amazing friendship with more butt pinching, nothing much really changed between them - sure, they got to live together but they definitely didn't seem to mind at all. They shared to the outside world, it would seem as if they even shared toothbrushes - this was, of course, not the case since they knew when to back off and respect the others space. But with the only exception being their toothbrushes they just about shared anything you can imagine, especially clothes. The only problem being the difference in sizes which in Luke's opinion wasn't such a disadvantage as it may seem considering when compared Luke is the tallest and got more muscle while "Ry-Ry" is smaller of stature - and with a little extra chub on the sides.

But the thing is, during lazy weekends like this, Ryan would often put on one of Luke's shirts and wear it like it was nothing, occasionally readjusting the shirt back into place since it was too big. This was one of the small things in daily life Luke held dear to his heart, being able to be around and love this goofball - _his_ goofball and always admire him in the very corner of his eye, waddling around looking adorable as always, almost drowning in a shirt of his- 

"Hellooo - earth to Luke!" Ryan said inches from Lukes' face as he was trying to get the attention of his boyfriend.

"Huh, what? - Did I miss anything?" Luke replied as blinked a couple of times and sat upright beside Ryan on the couch.

"Well, I've been asking you if you wanted to help me with chores but never really got a response".

"Argh, sorry Ryan guess I was just spacing out," he said as he yawned.

"Well if you're that tired you can always go upstairs and rest - looks like you need it"

"Nah it's okay, I don't mind helping you-" 

"Luke, I appreciate your offer but you always do this - I can take care of it, don't worry," Ryan said with a reassuring smile.

Luke wanted to insist but didn't wanna, or rather _couldn't_ say no to Ryan - after all, he just wanted to help him out and in all honesty, their bed was practically calling him from upstairs so he just went with it.

"Fine, I'll let you handle it - but if you need help, you know where to find me"

"Yeah yeah I know - jeez you really treat me like a baby sometimes!" Ryan giggled.

"Because you are Ry-Ry - you're _my_ baby and if I'm not here to look after you, you might get in trouble or get hurt," Luke said as he hugged Ryan and planted a kiss on his head.

"But I'm older than you!" Ryan giggled as Luke pinched his sides.

"Age doesn't matter! You'll always be my babe, babe" Luke answered slowly laying his head on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan could feel the heat from his body as it all went straight to his face - Luke always knew what to say just to make him melt with the slightest touches and sweetest of words. Ryan knew him well enough to know that he only did this overly sweet sugar talk to get him to join him in bed but it all had to come to an end as Ryan began to wiggle out of Luke's grip. 

"Luke noo, not now - I have chores to do!" 

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, _wifey_ \- just wake me if you need me" He winked, turned around and headed for the stairs.

"I'm not your wife!!" Ryan yelled at him, the heat still clearly in his cheeks.

"You just keep telling yourself that, love" and with that Luke had closed the door upstairs to their bedroom and was soon sound asleep, leaving Ryan all by himself for the time being.

_"Sigh, finally,"_ Ryan thought to himself as he went out take care of the laundry. 

After Ryan had turned on the washing machine he emptied the dryer for other clothes that now just needed to be folded. As he collected it all in a basket he noticed that most of the shirts were Luke's, Ryan took one of them, it was a baseball tee with black sleeves and a dark tone of gray on the chest. Ryan held it close to his face as smelled it softly, it smelled nice, like flowers but never as nice as the scent of Luke. Luke reminded him more of a home than anything else and the scent of vanilla and cinnamon that always seemed to surround him wherever he went was almost intoxicating but at the same time, Ryan couldn't get enough of it. It always reminded him that he had a place to come back to, to seek comfort, a place to truly call home - in the arms of his loving boyfriend. This was where he'd spend most of his sad and stressful days.

.....

A little over an hour had now passed and Ryan had already taken care of the cleaning, the laundry and preparing dinner for the two of them. So after setting the table, he flopped belly first down on the couch in the living room, casually checking his phone - doing chores alone had taken quite a while and Ryan could feel his eyelids dropping as he was going through his Twitter feed and soon he could no longer feel the phone between his fingers, only hear the sound of a slight 'bump' as it hit the floor beneath him. He wanted to pick it up but was already dozing off...

"Ryan.....Ryan" 

Ryan heard the faint call for his name and felt a hand caress his across his cheek softly. He opened his eyes and was met with Luke gaze looking back at him, he readjusted and sat up beside Luke.

"Urgh...hi Luke..how long was I asleep?" Ryan said as he rubbed his eye.

"Not for long, maybe 10 munites? Come on now, I took care of the dinner it's already on the table - let's eat so we can shower and get you tucked in bed"

"Deal"  

Dinner was soon over and the dishes were left in the sink for tomorrow. They then went to the bathroom to shower, Luke sat with Ryan's back turned to him as he put soap in his hair. Ryan had a hard time sitting upright in the tub and kept leaning forward into the water only being stopped by Luke.

"Ryan can you at least act alive while we're in the tub, I don't want you drowning in your own bathroom" 

"Yeahh sorry" he yawned.

"See? This is what I'm talking about, you can't even shower without me to stop you from getting hurt - I'm practically like your dad" Luke said giggling.

"Oh god, shut up man I'm not calling you dad!" Ryan couldn't help but chuckle either.

"That's fair, I like the sound of 'daddy' better anyways"

"Oh my god _stop_  talking," Ryan said while laughing. 

"There we go almost done," Luke said as he washed the soap out of Ryan's hair and planted a smooch on his shoulder "Good as new!" 

"Great, now let's get out of here," Ryan said as he got out of the tub not noticing Luke staring at him looking buck naked around for a towel. 

"Y'know, I still think it's adorable as hell when you steal my shirts and all and don't think I notice - because I _do_ notice - But I gotta say I love this outfit, even more~"

"What are you talking about I'm not wearing anything," he said questionably only to receive a wink from Luke - first now realizing what he had meant. 

"Goddammit Luke!" he yelled as he found two towels; one to cover himself up and the other to throw at Luke - this was no to avail though as he caught like nothing, still burning two holes in the back of Ryan's neck as he stared at his boyfriend attempting to cover himself up like a girl.

"Why're you in such a hurry? It's not there's anything under there I haven't seen yet~" Ryan's ears were only getting more red as he kept standing there with his back turned towards Luke, still sitting in the tub. He then went over to the door.

"Well are you coming or are you gonna sit there all night?" Luke let out a soft giggle.

"Right behind ya"

They got dry and headed for their bedroom, Ryan took one of Luke's shirts while Luke just found some sweatpants to sleep in. They both instantly huddled together under the covers asLuke turned off the lights.

"Goodnight," Luke said as he kissed Ryan softly on the lips Ryan just cuddled up closer and buried his face into the neck of his boyfriend.

"G'night....dad" 

Silent giggles were the last things they shared before they drove off sound asleep huddled together in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I should just keep to art instead and let the actual writers in this fandom work their magic -3-.


End file.
